The day the library boys fought back!
by Shatema Danae Missy Walker
Summary: Library Wars Galore!


Chapter one:

(Story music at the start of main story one...Power Rangers main theme instrumental)

It was a normal day for the 6 boys of the Rubgy Library of Brooklyn, NY...This is how each of thier days started

Asante Kumo Age:18 1/2 (Yawns louder than before...) Says to his Mom i gotta get to the library...The guys and i are gonna play our games as we always do...I'll be home soon...Then he runs out the door nearly knocking over the vase on the table.

Chevaughn Suko Age:15 (Yells to the television)...) What in the heck...Why did you go in that damn room...Looks around and says I guess...Lol...Goes into the fridge and gets some juice then remembers he has to get to the library before he gets cursed out by Quincy Caba.

Quincy Caba Age:15 (Runnin around his house like a mad man again says...I hope Chevaughn isn't gonna be late again...I'll kick his ass if he's late one more time.

Justin Ken Reku Age:15 (Just got out of the shower...Man that was a good one he says to himself...Looks out the window...No need to be standing here when these friends of mine need me to beat them in the games again...Victory will be mine...Lol

Jacob Kunami Age:14 (Goodness baby girl...Why didn't you wake me up...He says to his long time girlfriend...Ahh i am gonna be late again...Shoot...He grabs his book bag and high tails out of the house with his scooter in his hand.

Kimahly Yohan Age:15 (It's gonna be a great day for me today...)I get to watch Quincy beat the snot outa everyone in the games again...Ha ha ha...This is gonna be so epic.

It's now 1:00 P.M...You can see six boys running into the back room to play there games...Just one problem stops them dead in there there tracks...

So begins the story...How the library boys fought back...

They all gasp in horror...Asante stands there with a wtf look on his face...The others just fall back in to a line...Quincy starts to hear strange things...Chevaunhn and Jacob look around and shake a lil...Justin and Kimahly say look up at the sky guys...They all gasp again hard this time.

Then they see a large beam come from the sky...They all start to run...No they can't run...The vortex sucks them all in...Justin yells...I ain't with this shit...Let me go...Nooooo they all scream as they continue to fall untill they can't fall no more...Ahhh is all that you can hear from the boys...They all get up and try to get outa the room they all fell in...Then they hear a strange voice callin out to them...

Come my children...Your world needs you now...They all start to walk to this dark room...Jacob then says...Word i am not down with this shit either...But still they all walk towards the dark room...Asante just looks around in awe of the things that he can see...Chevaughn scratches his head then says his catch phrase again..."I guess"...They walk into the room and walk around the room some more...They also here another voice...It's funny to Kimahly...He turns around and see's a huge robot named Lott-Bot...Lott -Bot starts to talk to the young men...Please come up to the sky altar and receive your weapons to which you can save lives...Come i have faith in all of you...Yama Mama calls her fighter's to her thrown one by one as she was taught.

Asante : Blue Bird- weapons: Long sword

Chevaughn: Red Bear : weapons - Nun-Chucks

Jacob: Yellow:weapons- Short Tonfa Sticks

Quincy: Black :weapons- Bow and Arrow

Kimahly: White : weapons- Fish Fan

Justin: Green: weapons- Power Flute Dagger

Asante...I appoint you as leader of this fine group of warriors...I trust that you will lead them braverly through these battles and trying times...It shall be your honor and duty to yourself and to your friends...Now...My children you have your powers and your weapons...You can now go and save the world...Only call on your powers and you will be transformed into a fighting team...May the power protect you all my dear children...As she watches them all get themselves ready for battle she is happy that she has chosen a worthy set of young men to defend the world at all cost.

End of chapter one:

Chapter two :

(Story music when the team starts their first fight...Power Rangers song Combat...As Asante stands in front and commands)

After the boys was giving there colors and weapons...They were asked to walk towards the back of the room...Then in which...Lott-Bot was instructed to give them something to make life and communication easier for all of the boys...As well as the command center...He gives them all the smallest communication watch of some sort...Use these to contact each other and us as well...Just one bit of advise...Tell no one that your warriors...Reason one...The ones who wish the earth ill will use it against you...Two people may not understand you or why...Now you have been told of everything that we were asked to tell you...Go and save our world...You boys are our only hope...

With that all being said...The six boys start to walk into there destiny and start there first encounter with the baddies...The theme music starts as you see Asante lead his team into battle...

Their transported to the the Downtown area where these funny looking people like monsters are attacking people for no reason...Asante gets pissed off at once and yells...Hey you guys...Yeah i am talkin to you...What the hell do you think your doing to those people...Justin who is still feeling like crap cause he still can't picture himself as a warrior stands right behind Asante and says...You guys don't know who we are do you...Quincy and Jacob and Kimahly start to get really angry also...Chevaughn grows pissed off more every second...Asante yells...All right i have seen enough...Let's do it guys...

They all stand together in one line...They start to call on their Tranformers...(Morphers...)...One by one you see them all in there new fighting morphed suits...Now they are truely ready to defend their world...They all look around and themselves...Wow were warriors they all yell to each other...Asante then says...Alright you guys...We can party about this later...We have a job to do...Are you ready he asks...They all say to him yes...Move out now Asante yells...You can see each boy can fight better now with their new powers...Justin runs and jumps over one and says...Your not so tough...Watch me...He kicks one in the head with a spin kick...Quincy stands away from one of them and belts him with a arrow from his bow and arrow...Take that you fuge bag...Jacob says oh yeah...Your ass is mine buddy...Jacob takes his tonfa's out and starts smackin the daylights out two of the things...Kimahly then takes his fish fan and strikes one in the chest as he does a front kick to attack it...Chevaughn takes his Nun-Chucks and starts waving them around in a fast motion and says...You want some come and get some...No...You don't want some then huh...Okay...I guess...I'll have to just come to you then...In a fast pace with the nun-chucks he beams about 3 or 4 on the bodies of these things...Now where's the leader...Ha ha...Ahh yes...Asante whips out his long sword and does a flying kick into the leader of the things...He then screams...You think i am just gonna stand here and let you hurt these people...You must be out of your damn mind you freak...I and my friends will bring you down and stop you...Do you hear me you aho...Then they all hear a loud scream...Chevaughn looks up from where he was kickin major butt and says...Asante isn't that Monica...He turns around and says...Hey...What you doin to her...Leave her alone...Monica screams...Help me some one...Please let me go...What did i ever do you...Ahh she screams...Asante gettin pissed off worse then Chevaughn was a few mins ago...Runs to save his so called ex...Monica he yells...Let her go damn it...The others join him after they defeat the things...You can feel the pain that Asante is feelin as he see's his ex gettin beat up...Dressed in pink Monica screams again...Noooo she yells again...

End of chapter two:

Enter Monica Jan Gama- Music : Chrono Cross -Star stealing girl- : Pink Warrior Weapon :Boxing Gloves

Chapter three: Story music when Asante and Monica fight together :Chrono Cross- Boss Battle

You can now see Asante starting to fade in and out...He's havin flash-backs on how he met his love...He remembers how they met and everything...The first date...There first kiss...Pretty much everything you can think of...Monica starts to remember as well...Asante needs to wake up and fight back...Qunicy and Jacob yell at there fearless leader as he just stands there stuck in his back dream...The leader of the things laughs at him...Ha ha boy your weak...Your never gonna save your Monica...Your a loser and your never gonna amount to anything...Why do you and your so called friends go home and leave the world to me...Ha ha...Still stuck in his day dream...Monica yells again...Then she see's something shiny on the ground...She picks it and she is morhped into the Pink Warrior...Monica gathers herself and runs to her ex-lover...You can now see Asante snappin out of it...He looks at her and says...Your a warrior Monica...She says what i am a what...Asante says look at yourself...Would i lie to you...She thinks for a min...Ummm...Then she looks at herself...Oh shit...I'm...I'm...With the other still fightin Asante and Monica have there own fight with the leader of the things...You can now hear Asante and Monica's own theme song for there battle...Here we go

Standing together as if they never broke up...Asante and Monica get ready for one of the hardests battles of their lives...With weapons up and ready they charge for the leader of the things...Hey punk...Like my new threads...Pretty in pink huh...Monica says...The leader of the things just growls at the two warriors...When some one with a camera comes to take a picture...Ritchy Lie Chan just comes outa no where and starts takin pictures...Everyone then yells...Can you please do that later...Or do you wanna die at a young age buddy...Get outa here now...Ritchy then picks up his stuff and hi tails it away till later...Back to the story at hand...The other's then join the other two and they are all ready to fight the leader of the things and the other things...


End file.
